After His Daddy
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr. returns home from filming and gives in on a promise he made a long time ago


Today is the day she thought today her husband came home from filming his movie the movie he has spent the past two months in Thailand away from his home here in Apollo Beach, Florida doing this straight to DVD movie work has asked him to do which is fine but two months without the man she loves is killing her slowly but she can feel her heart rate increase knowing it won't be much longer till he is home she is flutter about the house trying to clean up what she can knowing that all the cleaning in the world cant replace her excitement it cant it wont and it shouldn't so she finishes everything leaving little messes here and there to remind her that he still lives here and he hates a spotless house as does she

but the dishes are all that's left so she goes and warms the water and does the normal routine when she finally puts the last dish and the last piece of silverware in the drain she reaches in to pull the drain plug and she stretches her back and rolls her neck and lowly groans from the pain and then she feels a familiar set of arms wrap around her waist tightly then a very very familiar set of full pouty lips kiss her neck and then that Mississippi accent says how long has it been since you washed the dishes she smiles and says three days but who cares

she turns around passionately kisses him mustering all of the longing and love into that kiss she could and then they pulled away for air and she looked deep into his dark blue eyes with tints of light blue and she said I missed you hun he smirked at her and said he missed her to and he kissed her again and when he pulled away he said and I definitely missed those she smiled then a thought occurred to her work will pull him away from her again and she wanted to know how much longer she had until the tour she softly sighed and said when do you leave for tour he said three weeks she said oh and looked away from him trying not to show her sadness but he knew better he knew how much this business caused her pain because it forced them to be apart the same business he loved almost as much as his wife keyword almost as much the business could never replace what his wife has given him she has given him love when he deserved hate she has given up her life to care for him on injury and his house while he was away she has given him the promise of when he's ready for children she's ready to bear them she has given him a home instead of a house most importantly she has given him herself and he cherishes that more than anything in the world

he says hey darling look at me and she does as she's asked and he says lets cross that bridge when we get there right now I want to enjoy being home she smiled and said of course hun and she leans in and kisses him again and when they pull away he asks darling do you remember the promise you made to me about having kids a confused look crosses across her face and she says I promised you that whenever you are ready to have them that I will be ready and willing to bear them and we will have them only on your terms why he looked at her and said I'm ready excitement flowed through her veins with the possibility of conceiving a child with this man the man that has promised her the world and has given it to her she smiles and says alright and he senses her excitement and says I really have thought about this darling and I believe you know its time for us to start our family I mean we have been married for two years now and we have lived very fulfilling lives but I think a child will make us even happier and he looked in her eyes to try to gauge her reaction and he finally noticed she was smiling ear to ear and if she could she would smile bigger and she simply said yes and with that he gently picked her up and took her into the bedroom they share and they definitely made some babies

1 MONTH LATER

She gives a nervous sigh as she runs her hands through her long black hair she is sitting on the toilet staring at the little stick sitting on the sink counter shaking her leg many situations are running through her mind of if it is positive and she is pregnant what would be the best way to tell him but before she wraps herself up in plans on how to tell him she wants to make sure so finally the timer in the kitchen goes off and she releases another nervous sigh she stands up and walks over to the counter and closes her eyes and picks up the stick and brings it in front of her face and she says on three just like a pinfall three seconds make or break this one she says somewhat calm two she says nerves starting to show through three she says like shes about to cry and she lets her eyes fly open and she reads the stick

it reads pregnant before she gets to excited she wants to make sure with the doctor so she makes her appointment for later in the day and she sighs and gathers her things and leaves for the doctors and she signs in and nervously sits in the waiting room then they calmly call her back giving her a small smile as she approaches she returns the smile and they show her to a room and take her vitals and she is normal and healthy then finally the doctor comes in and asks her what is wrong and she bluntly says I think I am pregnant I took the home test and it said positive and before I tell my husband I want to make sure I am the doctor smiles and takes a cup out of her pocket and says the normal pee in a cup test

she nervously sighs as she takes the cup and exits the room heading for the closest restroom she performs the test and puts the cup in the hatch and she goes back to the room and fourty five long dreadful minutes the doctor returns with a paper in her hand and says well you my dear are one month pregnant and your expectancy date is august 9th she smiles as she counts it back and sure enough it was 9 months from that date when her husband returned and he gave in on his promise she smiled and reflexively put her hand on her stomach and said thank you and the doctor went through protocol and then she left after scheduling her regular appointments for checkups for her and the new baby they are going to have and as she gets in the car her loving husband gave her she tries to think of a way to give him the news

finally she thinks of a creative way but she needs the help of his boss and his two best friends so calls the older of the two and he picks up and says yes love she laughs and says I have big news and I have a way I want to tell him and I need your help he laughs and says im listening and they go over the plan and they work out the details for her to show up in a month to be able to tell him

1 MONTH LATER

Well she is now two months pregnant and thankfully neither showing or going through the hormones and she had her checkup yesterday and both her and their baby are completely healthy and the child is developing well she goes and boards her plane to make the flight out to Clinton, Mississippi for his work tonight so she finally arrives and the younger of the two best friends greets her at the gate and gives her a warm brotherly hug and says well how is our little protégé and he smirks as he puts his hand on her stomach she laughs and says fine now lets go mister he laughs and takes her bag from her and escorts her out to a waiting car

they talk about everything during the drive to the arena and then when they pull up he hands her a hooded sweatshirt of his and a pair of sunglasses and says so he wont notice she smiles and puts it on and then he escorts her to the private room they have just for her and he sets her stuff down and promises either him or the older best friend will make casual stops during the time and that one of the helpers will come get her when its time she nods as he kisses her cheek and leaves so as the hours crawl by she takes her time getting ready into the outfit he loves her to wear which is a pair of black skinny jeans a tank top supporting his group and black heels and he loves her hair straight and down with her makeup natural so she does as he likes and finally after being ready and sitting there counting the time as it went by and right now she was at 2 hours 37 minutes and 18 seconds

the help finally came and got her and showed her to where she needed to be and finally her husband's music for work started up and she could see on the nearby monitor he was confused and then she walked out onto the stage and the smile on each of their faces was priceless and she walks down to where he is and he helps her in and as she hugs him he whispers whats the occasion for you flying out here and looking and wearing everything I like and the fact that you are on camera because normally you shy away from it she smiled knowing he was right and she took the older best friends microphone and introduced herself and he took her hand and kissed her and finally she turned to him and said hun remember what you told me the day you came home from filming about two months ago

he nodded wondering where she was going with this he explicitly remembered telling her he was ready for a family and afterwards he silently prayed to God that she would become pregnant with his child she drew him out of his thoughts and said well hun and she put his hand on her stomach and held hers over his and said we are expecting a little one in about seven months and yes you three will have a little protégé because I found out before I flew out here that this little one will be a little boy the excitement on his face was absolutely priceless as he gently pulled her into his embrace and kissed her and then he picked her up and spun around and then he took the microphone and said ya'll hear that I'm going to be a dad and his Mississippi accent shining through on every word

as it always does when he is either excited or mad and by his face he was far from angry she smiled and his two best friends hugged her and started the applause which very quickly seeped out into the crowd and the whole place busted through with cheers and applause and then his boss came on the screen and kindly told him he could have the seven months off and longer if he needed to take care of me and his son and he kindly thanked his boss and we left with his two best friends in tow a very excited and dysfunctional family

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

The overly pregnant wife and the loving and patient husband are sitting on the couch enjoying a movie when all of a sudden she feels something wet she looks down and sees that in fact her water has broke she calmly alerts her husband of what happened and he helps her change and they finish gathering everything together he calls his two best friends as she calls her best friend who is doubling up as the guncle yes he is the gay uncle and she of course calls her mother who promises to be on the first flight to Apollo so he rushes her to the hospital and they immediately take her back and they hook her up to everything and finally after 12 long hours numerous arguments between the three best friends who are more like brothers the guncle being a diva and two epidurals later it is time for her to deliver this little boy

so they take her back and her husband puts on the scrubs and rushes in and immediately takes her hand and kisses her forehead and says I love you darling she smiles and says I love you to hun and finally twenty minutes later endless screaming and almost breaking her husbands hand and him cutting the umbilical cord their little bundle of joy was born into the world no amount of money in the world could amount to this moment because it was simply priceless and the nurse brings him over and she looks at her son and he is a mix of both of his parents he has his mothers wavy brown hair with his fathers distinctly different blue eyes he thankfully has his fathers lips and no offense to the new dad but thank heavens he has her nose the nuruse looks at the mother who has that glow and asks what is his name dear she smiles and says his name is Theodore Marvin DiBiase the third and she lovingly looks at her husband and says after his daddy


End file.
